The Requiem of Death
by Kurome4Ever
Summary: A boy from a small village and a slave girl made a promise on a cold night. Six years later, she joins the Jaegers to keep said promise and to be with him. Together, they would create a brighter future for everyone.
1. The Promise

I was one of them. One of the Jaegers, who wanted to keep the current, corrupted Empire. Except that I was not. I was a spy for Night Raid, in exchange for not killing either me or her. The rest of them were too caught up in their crusade to keep this hell on earth to notice. No one, not even the commander, noticed my nightly escapades. No one but her. I pretended to not notice her affection for me, biding my time. And she supported me. We made a vow, she and I. There would be no mercy for any of them

 **-The Jaeger Headquarters-**

Esdese approached Wave, concerned for him. He had been acting strange ever since the new girl, Kurome, joined. Kurome, an old slave of corrupted nobleman, had proven her worth and was accepted into the Jaegers. It seemed that something troubled him, and she wanted to know what it was. She sat down beside him

"Something seems to be troubling you." she said gently "I'd like to know what."

"I don't see how it's any of your business." Wave retorted "All you're doing is siding with self-centered leeches who are doing harm to the very people I joined your squad for."

Esdese said nothing. Glancing at the clock, Wave stood up and brushed his attire

"I need to clear my head." Wave said "If I stay here with any of you, I'd go mad."

Kurome entered the room, carrying a plate of food laced with sleeping drug. She handed the plate to Esdese, who took a piece of it and put it in her mouth. Soon, she fell down, clearly asleep.

"You don't have to do that, you know." Wave told her "This is the path I have chosen, to free you and all the people I have sworn to protect."

"And I promised to always stay by your side, no matter what path you took." Kurome said gently "Ever since that day."

 **-Six years ago-**

A slave caravan was passing through the small fishing village and stopped to take a rest. A small girl was in a cage. The cage was approached by a young boy slightly older than said girl.

"Hello." the boy said "I'm Wave."

"I am Kurome." the girl said, trying to control her tears "They took my onee-san away from me. I am to be a personal slave to a corrupted nobleman. They mentioned something about using drugs on us to make us more docile...They said onee-san is fit to join an army, unlike me. I am merely trash."

"The Empire is overstepping their boundaries." Wave told her "The select few are living in luxury at the expense of the rest of us. I am going to change that. No...we'll change the fate of people together. Get stronger and join me. We'll change the system for sure, together."

 **-Present time-**

"So I trained my hardest, using the nobleman I served, as well as absorbing any piece of information he and those around him could give me. And I succeeded. I joined the Jaegers when I was ready, just like you told me to. And now we'll mold the future together, just like you predicted." Kurome said "Let's go."

The rendezvous went as expected. Akame, Kurome's onee-san, and Tatsumi, who shared Wave's sentiments, were waiting for them.

"It's a dangerous gamble you two are undertaking." Tatsumi warned

"We don't care." Wave said, huggng Kurome

"If it's to end the people's suffering, we'll do it." Kurome said, returning the hug

"Carry on."

"In a month we would go to Kyoroch and protect your newest target, Bolic." Wave said "Be sure to remove me out of the equasion first."

"Got it."

"No one must know we work with each other rather than against each other." Kurome supplied "So I will not hold back, sis."

Akame simply nodded

"Good luck." Wave said

Tatsumi and Akame watched Wave and Kurome leave. Akame sighed.

"Don't worry. I'll do everything I can to not harm them too badly."

 **-Valley near Kyoroch-**

Their sniper missed her shot. They unleashed their element of suprise. A blue-haired man came charging in. I jumped between him and Kurome, both to protect her and to initiate the next phase of the plan. All the Jaegers but me and Kurome would die today and we would officially join Night Raid. Then nothing would stop us in resurrecting the old Empire from its ashes.

"Kurome, watch out!" I cried out

The next thing I knew was that I landed on a solid ground, near the river. There was a volcano in a distance.

"Perfect." I thought

Esdese was ready to deal the final blow, when she heard a rumble in a distance. A seemingly inactive volcano had erupted. She narrowed her eyes. This wasn't natural. It was man-made. Najenda, her opponent, smirked

"What did you do?"

"Us? Nothing." Najenda shrugged "But some of your allies may not be as loyal as you think they are."

Esdese's eyes narrowed. Whoever did this knew that her ice powers couldn't whitstand lava. And the only one who knew that was Shura. Either Shura blabbered or the perpetrators found out through different means. There was also the possibility that Shura himself triggered the eruption.

She heard the footsteps and turned around. Kurome was advancing towards her with a small smile.


	2. The dog bites back

Drawing her sword, Kurome engaged Akame in a sword battle. Esdese watched from the sidelines as they danced. So much that she didn't notice being impaled through the heart by a feather. Suddenly, Run was behind her

"We've got you." he whispered in her ear.

Esdese wondered who 'we' were, until she noticed that Akame and Kurome had stopped their fight and were glaring at her.

"I thought it was supposed to be just us, Kurome." Akame said sharply, turning towards her sister

"Run was added at the last minute as a failsafe. Besides, he is on our side, so it would have been a waste to let him die." Kurome shrugged

Akame pulled out her sword and walked over to Esdese, cutting her arm

"Don't worry." she whispered "Tatsumi sends his regards, by the way."

"Thank you." Esdese whispered back "Now I can die peacefully."

And that was the end of the strongest warrior of the Empire.

 **-Later-**

"Don't misunderstand, I am happy at this development." Wave said "But I did all the hard work activating that volcano, only to learn that it didn't matter."

"We decided it was more prudent to leave you out of the plan." Run said, sipping tea "Unlike the rest of us, you're the one who is still innocent, so we wanted to keep it that way."

"Surely you have the reason?" Wave inquired, slightly suspicious

"Well, no point in hiding it from you, then." Run said, pulling a document from his coat "This is the will of Prime Minister Onest, or at least it will be when we parade it as such."

Wave began to read, his eyes widening with each sentence.

"You can't be serious." he managed to say

"Oh, but the Prime Minister is." Kurome replied innocently "In fact, he is so disgusted with the way Empire became corrupted, that he couldn't take it anymore and he killed himself. He also saw your chivalry and benevolence that he thought it wise to leave all his assets and his position to you."

"Night Raid will be wiped out of history books and thus will be unable to be in any position of authority." Run said "So that leaves us, the Jaegers. And you're the only one who has no chance of falling into corruption and therefore, you are the safest bet for changing this country from within."

Wave just stared at his remaining fellow Jaegers and members of Night Raid. Then he walked out briskly.

"He doesn't want to be in power." Tatsumi remarked "His heart is with the people."

"Well, he'll come around." Run said simply "After all, what better way to protect people than do so from the position of authority, able to fully undo the damage done by his predecessor?"

"But Onest isn't yet dead." Akame pointed out

"Don't worry about it sis." Kurome said "After all, dead men tell no tales, but they can hear."

 **-Imperial Palace, noon-**

Shura walked into the palace and got past the guards easily, entering the throne room. There, his father was sitting beside the Emperor, munching a new delicacy he obtained

"Well, hello there, pops." Shura uttered mockingly

The expensive meat was dropped onto the floor

"You're supposed to be dead." Onest managed to stutter "You were killed in a battle with Night Raid."

"That may be true." Shura said "But that girl figured out I had one more thing to say to you, so she let me say it. Something about me being easily replaced...?"

A naked blade somehow appeared in Shura's grip. He charged at his father.

"I was just a tool to you all these years..." Shura said "But now the dog bites back."

And the naked blade found its target. Shura placed the aforementioned will onto his father's body before collapsing beside it and vanishing. Father and son were reunited in death.

 **-Night Raid HQ-**

"Nice work Shura." Kurome said "You were useful to us. Now you can rest in peace, your inner demons laid to rest. Come on, Wave. The will was surely found by now. We need to be there."


	3. New country and the wedding

It has been a month since Wave became a Prime Minister. Changing the country back to the state it was before Onest took over wasn't gonna be easy, but he knew he was gonna try his best to do it. The first thing he did after taking up the mantle was to abolish the taxation law Onest put in place. Naturally, this didn't sit well with rich and corrupted nobles, taxes being their chief source of income.

"Please, we're begging you to reconsider." one of the noblemen pleaded

"My answer is no." Wave said "If you want more, earn it, otherwise be content with what you already have."

"But we..."

"But you made people suffer. You made them survive on scraps you tossed them. You treated them like dogs. Guards, escort them outside." Wave said, disgusted

He walked away, his thoughts shifting to his beloved. For the past month, he had been neglecting her due to the obligation his new position demanded. Now it was high time he made it up to her.

 **-Noon-**

He went to Kurome's room, knocking on the door. Kurome opened. Upon seeing him, her expression turned to delight.

"I came to fetch you because I require your assistance. The stealth division found another noble trying to sabotage our new world order. I need you there to take care of him."

Kurome nodded. Whenever something like this occurred, she offered a quick solution by stabbing the guilty party with Yatsufusa before tossing the body into the lake.

They silently came down to the lake. Then the lights shone behind them.

"Suprise!" a multitude of voices yelled

Every member of Stealth division, formed from survivors of both Night Raid and Jaegers, was there.

"I suppose I should call you First Lady or something like that now?" Leone said, draping her arm around Kurome

Kurome briefly wondered what she meant, before Leone turned her body around. Wave was in front of her, on one knee, holding a small box in his hand. Inside was a golden ring.

"Kurome, will you marry me?" Wave asked

"Yes..." Kurome whispered after a slight hesitation.

 **-Royal Palace, afternoon-**

"Today we're here to participate in the joyous occassion of a wedding between Kurome and Prime Minister Wave." Tatsumi recited, wanting to get this over with so they could get to real celebration

Akame, acting in lieu of a parent, escorted Kurome to the altar, where Wave grasped her hand

"Do you, Wave, take Kurome to be your lawfully wedded wife till death do you part?"

"I do." Wave said, delighted

"And do you, Kurome, take Wave to be your lawful wedded husband till death do you part?"

"I do." Kurome spoke, her eyes sparkling with joy.

"Then I pronounce you man and wife." Tatsumi finished "You may kiss the bride."

And Wave obliged.


End file.
